Hyperion's Back and Ready for some Action
by kurome666
Summary: Tina and Brick have been captured by Hyperion. The Vault Hunter's need back up. They have found Lake and other talented new recruits. Hyperion is out for vengeance. The recruits need to be on the top of their game.
1. Wreck Mech

**Hey chicks and dudes. This is my first story. I hope you like it. I've been working on it for ages, trying to make it better. Finally I was just kinda like screw it I'll put it on here and see what people think.**

**-kurome666**

It happened as I went to take the second swig from my whiskey bottle. The boom happened first, then came the maniacal laughing of psychos and gunshots. 'Damn Body Crawlers are trying to take us out again,' I thought.

I got up out of my seat and took two steps towards the flap of my tent when I heard a deeper hysterical laugh and a strange mechanical slashing sound. 'What the fuck? When did the Body Crawlers get a badass psycho? And what the hell was that other sound?'

I rushed out of my tent to a completely unexpected scene. I almost dropped my Jakobs assault rifle. What I took to be a BA psycho's laugh was coming out of a tall, muscular psycho who was easily tearing through the Bone Marrow's camp. I tore my eyes away from the psycho as I heard the odd mechanical sound again. To my left was a giant floating robot that was tearing through Nomad after Nomad.

'Oookay...funky psycho and kick ass floating robot...I should've joined the Body Crawlers when I could,' I thought as I aimed my rifle at the robot. As I fired my first couple of off I heard a girlish giggle. That completely distracted me from the robot. 'A girl? In this crazy bandit place?' I thought as I turned towards the sound. And saw a very pretty girl splatter a BA psycho's brains all over MY tent. We locked eyes. Her green eyes fierce and somehow joyful and mine probably a little dumbstruck.

Then she gave a sudden evil smile and pointed a mechanical finger behind me. 'Mechanical hand! Could that be the Vault Hunter, Gaige?' I had time to think as I turned around. "Ah, shit!" I saw the humongous robot looming above me. It raised its arm to slash. I just continued to stare stupidly at my impending death and...KLING! The robot toppled to the ground with a giant skag on top of it. An Earth (or should I say Pandora?) rumbling growl emitted from the skags maw. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw my old friend hold his own against the robot.

I looked back towards the Mechromancer. She had such a surprised look on her face that I couldn't help but laugh. Hearing my laugh she turned back to me. "Nice pet, pretty boy," she said with a grudging smile and a glint in her eye.

'Pretty boy?' I thought, 'how does she know how I look behind my...' I reached up to my Bandit mask and realized I never put it on. Seeing my confused face, Gaige's smile widened. 'Well this is no way to face death,' I thought and put on a cocky face. "Yeah I know," I said ,"I'd say the same to you but I think Ole' Grey is tearing your pile of nuts and bolts apart."

I motioned to the titanic battle taking place behind me. The robot, Deathtrap I remembered its name, was putting up a good fight but Ole' Grey's size and armor plating was too great of an advantage for Deathtrap to overcome completely. I watched as my skag tore into Deathtrap with his claws. With a smirk Gaige cocked her gun and pointed it at me. "See if your skag can save you from this," she said. I pulled up my assault rifle and shot out of desperation. Even though my shot was out of desperation, my aim was still true. I shot the gun right out of her hands! I was probably as surprised as she was. She started and pulled her pistol out. I shot one more time and got that one out of her hands too. 'When did I get to be such a good shot?' I thought.

I circled her until I was positioned between her and her weapons. She raised her arms in the universal sign of surrender. She tried at a cocky smile but it turned into a grimace. I continued to look at her down the barrel of my gun. She swallowed.

Ten seconds passed before she threw her arms down and yelled, "Are you gonna shoot me or what?! If you don't do it soon the waiting itself will kill me for you!" I waited a few more seconds before answering, "I don't like to shoot girls." I lowered my barrel slightly. Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth became a small o.

"But you're a bandit! Don't you guys like, love to kill anything and everything?" Gaige blurted. I grinned. "I'm actually an offworlder. Being a bandit seemed to pay the best on this planet. And I think psychos are the ones that love to kill anything and everything." I motioned over to where the odd psycho, who I figured was the Vault Hunter Krieg, was chasing a psycho midget while screaming something about a tiny meat bicycle.

She glanced in Krieg's direction, then to where Deathtrap and Ole' Grey still fought their own battle. "Guess you got a point there," she said looking back at me. I smiled, "I know I do."

She glared at me. So what's your plan then 'offworlder'?" She asked. "You just gonna point your gun at me until I magically disappear?""Nope. I'm just gonna point it at you while I make my get away," I answered taking a step back towards where my skag was still battling.

"But you said you wouldn't shoot a girl," Gaige said smiling and taking a step towards me.I smiled back. "I said I don't LIKE to shoot girls. That doesn't mean I won't shoot you if you make another move," I said. That stopped her in her tracks and wiped the confident smile from her face. We stood silently for a few more seconds, disturbed only by the screams and laughs as Krieg tore apart another victim.

She was glaring two holes right through my head. Suddenly she glanced over my shoulder, gave a victorious grin and laughed. "Looks like my pile of nuts and bolts came out on top." I had noticed the fighting behemoths go quiet and I quickly looked back to see…

**Thank you so much for reading. I'll try to update at least every other week. Hope you enjoyed. If not then...I guess you didn't.**

**-kurome666**


	2. The Psycho

**Hey everybody! I'm back. Idk if thats good or bad...No reviews yet so idk how good I'm doing. I wanna thank all my friends in, like, the real world for the support and all that great stuff. Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. Hope I didn't piss too many people off. Well here is chapter 2. Please enjoy.**

**-kurome666**

Ole' Gray's giant grey (obviously) ass. The two giants were simply circling each other.

It only took me a millisecond to realize it was a distraction, but I was still too late. I whipped around and got a hammer right square in the forehead. She'd thrown her hammer at me! It wasn't big but it still hurt like hell. I took a couple of steps back in pain and surprise, rubbed my head with one hand, and aimed my gun with the other.

As I hefted my gun and blinked my throbbing headache away, I saw Gaige right up in my face. I started and went for the trigger but her mechanical hand was faster. She gripped the end of my gun and crushed the barrel making it utterly useless, then tossed it aside.

"Hey! I liked that gun!" She just smiled and put her fists up. "Alright I can do hand-to-hand," I said, popping my neck and knuckles. We circled each other trying to calculate each others technique.

I, being my impatient self, decided to end it quickly and make the first move. I charged with my fist up, looking to land a hard hit. That was my first mistake. She was faster than me. Like a lot faster. I threw my punch. She caught it in her mechanical hand, which hurt a shit ton all by itself. But then, to make it worse, she also landed an uppercut to my chin with a lot more power than I expected from her normal hand. The hit was hard enough that I started to think her other arm was also robotic.

I found myself staggering back for the second time in barely a minute. I massaged my jaw, while she stood looking as innocent as ever. I charged again but instead of going head on, I tried to fake her out a little. But that led to my second mistake. I was paying to much attention to her arms. I didn't even think about what her legs could do to me.

I managed to land a small blow to her side before I saw her leg jerk up and felt my manhood erupt in excruciating pain. I heard a very unmanly squeal come out of my mouth. I dropped to my knees groaning.

The Mechromancer just laughed. "Thought you could do hand-to-hand?", she said. She was standing over me, smiling like she had won the lottery."I can…" I said faintly, "just give me a minute to warm up."

"Well you better 'warm up' fast," she answered, "because Krieg is almost out of victims." I looked to where Krieg was down to the last couple bandits and goliaths. Gaige gave her most innocent smile. "He won't be nice like me," she taunted. "This is nice?" I asked, "feels like damn pain to me!"

Gaige just laughed. "Come on wimp, get up." I sighed. "Why haven't you shot me yet?" She stopped and seemed to ponder this. "You didn't shoot me even as I had a gun pointed at you, so I thought I'd repay the favor by not shooting you." She smiled and took a step back. "Plus I like this hand-to-hand thing," she said with a wink.

I got up with a small smile playing on my face. "Alright here's the deal. If I win I go free. But if you win, you can take me to your friends and they can do whatever they want with me," I said.

"Actually if I win _I _can do whatever _I _want with you," she said with another wink. My eyes widened in surprise. 'Is she flirting with me?' I thought.

I regained my composure and flashed a big smile. "Alright deal, but I'm gonna play hard to get." She grinned back at me. "I wouldn't want it any other way." Suddenly she lunged at me catching me in the ribs, but I landed a counter blow to her gut.

The fight went like that for another couple minutes, each of us landing blows but neither of us seeming to go full power. It was almost more of a spar than a fight. Outside our little bubble I saw Deathtrap turn into the particles he came from and realized Gaige must have deactivated it.

Ole' Gray sniffed around in confusion before sitting down and wagging his non-existant tail. I sent him back to wherever he went to when I wasn't using him. He turned to ash and disappeared. I couldn't call him back anytime soon because he needed some rest.

I ducked under a left hook Gaige threw at me. I couldn't see Krieg anywhere and that scared me big time. As much fun as it would be to see what Gaige had in store for me, I didn't think she could keep Krieg from tearing me limb from limb. I was dressed exactly like a bandit. I smelled like a bandit. I was just another 'meat bicycle' to him. I didn't want to die today, so that meant ending this fun little spar soon.

I saw my chance as Gaige stepped off balance to throw a hard punch. I dropped under the punch and swept her legs out from under her. Then I sat on her and grabbed her arms before she could get up or retaliate.

We sat like that for what could've been an eternity. Each of us looking into each others eyes and breathing hard. It was pretty cool...okay I'll admit it. It was amazing. I grinned, "looks like I win." She gave me a pouty face. "Ahhh! I was looking forward to having Pretty Boy as my slave," she whined. My grin widened, "maybe next time baby doll."

She opened her mouth to make a witty comeback of some sort, but suddenly stopped. Her beautiful green eyes got big and panicky. She looked back into my eyes and I saw nothing but fear. Fear for me. Panic filled me . I knew who was behind me. A man whose ferocity matched that of Salvador the Gunzerker and Brick the Berserker. A man who could and would tear me limb from limb.

"Uh damn," I said trying to keep my voice from shaking, "look at the time, I really should get going." Gaige stared at me blankly. I gave her a nervous smile, then tried to get up and scramble away as fast as I could.

He seemed to just be waiting for me to move, because as soon as I made my attempt at escape his hand shot out and grabbed me by the collar. He lifted me off the ground and threw me about ten feet back towards a cliff wall. The fall didn't hurt much thanks to Pandora's low gravity, but it still knocked the wind out of me.

'Ah shit,' I thought trying to get up again. Krieg was stalking towards me again. He was moving jerkily, which I figured was part of his madness. I backed up until I found my back against the cliff. I wasted my chance to run in a panic. He was close enough to catch me easily no matter which way I went. I had to fight now. Ole' Gray was still to weak to come out of the underworld or wherever he went when he disintegrated. It was up to me.

Krieg was now muttering under his breath, still coming closer. I put my fists up and got in a defensive stance. I saw him twitch one last time before running straight at me. My courage crumbled. I couldn't fight a psycho who was that big and fast. There's just something about 225 pounds of pure muscle heading right at me that scares the piss out of me.

I waited until the last moment to juke out of the way, hoping to get away. I feinted left towards the buzz axe and then went right. I expected his maddened brain t not be able to track my movement, but it seemed to do it even better than a sane persons would. As I went right, his hand gripped me around the throat and shoved me up against the cliff. He did it with ease, as if he expected the move.

He lifted me until I was eye level with him. I'm maybe 6 feet tall, but I was almost a foot off the ground at eye level with the psycho. "Krieg! Get off him!" I heard Gaige yell. "You lost your fight little robot girl!" Krieg screamed back, "It is my turn to shed Beast Bandit's blood!" I was already lightheaded, but Krieg tightened his grip as he argued with Gaige.

"God damn it Krieg!" I heard Gaige say as she typed furiously into her ECHO communicator. "Maya? Get down here and calm your psycho down! Quickly!..." I couldn't hear the rest as Krieg yelled, "I smell blood on him!" The eye I could see in his mask was getting more and more furious looking.

I looked at Gaige. She glanced back at me with a worried frown. Either she was worried about what Krieg said or how red my face was getting from lack of oxygen. Probably both. I looked back at Krieg as he screamed, "your bickering is giving me pain in my skull little voice! Get out of my head and let me kill him!" He smacked himself with the side of his buzz axe, then focused back on me with a growl.

The axe came up to strike me down, but Gaige was there holding onto his arm. "Damn it Krieg! I said no!" I watched in a half conscious daze as Krieg threw her off. She landed with a thump, but she quickly sat back up and was typing on her ECHO. "Maya! I need you, like, an hour ago!" I heard her say as Krieg turned back to me and raised his axe again. "I'm right here," I heard a smooth confident voice say.

**Hope it was alright. I made this chapter longer just because...I really don't know. I thought the first one was too short. Thanks for reading! Updates coming soon!**

**-kurome666**


End file.
